An Alternate Ending
by LittLeBLueBLoB
Summary: My version of what really happened when Koga kidnapped Kagome.


**Author Notes:** ME NO OWNY! Plus, this fic was co-written with my friend, Allie, who owns no pen name and was too lazy to sign her ass up for one.

And noooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww: ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

Kagome screamed and kicked at Koga's back as he raced back towards the den. Struggle, struggle, kick, whimper, scream, struggle. After a while, she realized he was too strong for her and slumped against his back. She was too dazed to notice the other wolf demons' whistles and shouts. When Koga threw her onto that stray bed, all she could think about was a way to escape. She forgot about Shippo, who was unconscious and slumped into a pile of bones near the mouth of the cave.

She heard the threats he made to the other demons, what he would do to them if they laid a finger on her. She heard him proclaim that his only interest in her was as a shard detector. She heard, all right, but nothing really registered.

She was a teenager from the twenty-first century. Of course she was paranoid. Kagome had heard Miroku say that there was no difference between a wolf and a wolf demon. And in her biology class, Kagome had learned that there was one purpose to animal life.

To reproduce.

And from where she was sitting, she could see no female wolf demons.

Koga had been pretty courteous to that point, she had to admit. But who knew what carnal urges he kept deep inside? Maybe he was like a werewolf, and his primal side only came out at night. Who was she to say? Kagome knew basically nothing about the feudal era, and...

Oh my God, here he came.

The wolf demon approached the girl slowly, as if he was shy. Kagome couldn't help but notice his very long legs, and his very short umm... loincloth? When he reached her, he sat by her side.

Hesitantly, he explained his plight, and how he needed her to seek out a jewel shard from the Bird of Paradise. Her heart wept for him and his fallen comrades, and she agreed eagerly. Blushing, the wolf demon looked down at his hands and mumbled that he had taken her bag as well, and if she required anything, then he would oblige her. To this, Kagome replied she would like a bath, as her clothes and skin were caked with dust, and her hair absolutely creaked with grease. Koga looked away and told her there was a private spring deeper in the cave, and he would make sure she had the utmost privacy. He motioned with his hands to articulate where it was.

Kagome gathered her things and walked down the narrow stone path behind the mat of hay. Koga sat there for a moment, when he realized...

"Shit."

And he raced down the passage.

Kagome had set up her bath things, and was in the process of soaping up when Koga ran silently into the cave. He ducked behind a rock and sat, swearing to himself that the only reason he was there was to protect her from the Birds of Paradise. Muttering this mantra to himself, he stared upwards, towards the hole in the ceiling, through which one could see large, ugly birds wheeling in the sky.

A small splash and a "Whoops!" made Koga's breath quicken, and his self control dissolved. He peeked over the rock he was hidden behind and was rewarded with an instant nosebleed.

The view he had was of Kagome's rear, as she was bent over searching for something in the water. Koga turned a bright red as she shifted, giving him a nice side view. She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she muttered under her breath, "Oh God, InuYasha's gonna kill me if I lose it..." She ducked completely under water for an agonizing moment (or agonizing to Koga, at least), and resurfaced, holding a thong with a small medallion on it.

Koga's eyes watered, and he slipped away, a tight feeling in his ...erm, lower abdomen.

That night, the wolf demon and Kagome stayed up late, just talking. Kagome told him (for all intensive purposes) her life story, and vice versa. Kagome was thinking how nice it was to be able just to talk like that, when a nagging voice in her mind reminded her that she loved InuYasha.

Koga, at that moment was thinking about how he loved Kagome.

True, he had known her for a grand total of seven hours, but since he had seen her in the village, he had been mesmerized by her huge eyes and long, smooth legs.

Kagome realized after an awkward silence that Koga was staring at her intently. She babbled incessantly, a blush spreading over her cheeks. The wolf put a finger to her lips and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

She shivered at the huskiness she heard in his voice, and how his lips brushed her earlobe lightly. The hair on the nape of her neck stood on end.

Koga nipped at Kagome's earlobe affectionately, and she moaned involuntarily. His lips moved nimbly down her neck, and his tongue did something _very _interesting there. She could feel, due mainly to the fact that the skin he was ...er, cleaning, was very sensitive, his lips curl upwards into a wicked grin. He bit down not-so-gently on the side of her neck, delighting in the yelp that resulted from it. There would be a mark there, he assumed. The demon's mouth blazed its way up her cheek to her mouth, and they both were suddenly locked in the most passionate kiss of their lives.

Suddenly Koga broke off, ashamed. Kagome looked at him, hurt. He touched his claws softly to her swollen lips, and murmured, "This goes too far. I only wanted to let you know how I felt."

Kagome watched him turn away with searching eyes. "Koga," she whispered, "How can you be in love with me when you have known me for such a short period of time?"

He looked down. "It's—it's just something I feel," he muttered at last.

Kagome felt something well up inside her. She knew she loved InuYasha, however much of a bastard he was. Through all of the name calling and his arrogant attitude, she knew he loved her too. But here was Koga, someone so honest, so open, who declared to her that he loved her with no problem. Her heart ached as she realized that InuYasha would never be so open with her. And that made her all the more appreciative of Koga. She loved Koga for this. There was something about him, his simplicity, his kindness, his loyalty to his pack, something that made her long for him.

"I can never love you," she said plainly.

He didn't look up. "I think I knew that. You love the mutt, don't you?"

She nodded. He looked up. It was fine with him.

She tackled him to the bed of straw. Their lips locked, and her fingers scrabbled frantically at his armor, unbuckling, unlacing, pulling, tearing, and finally... he was unclothed. Kagome shoved Koga back a little, and he sat back, whimpering at this unexpected show of aggression. She stood and began to strip down very slowly, and very sensually. His eyes grew wider and wider, and his nose spouted a tin fountain of blood.

When all clothes were discarded, she shyly straddled his lap, and kissed his neck. "Just for tonight," she promised him.

It was the best night of her life up to that point, Kagome mused the next morning. The sounds Koga made were almost more satisfying than the ones InuYasha made when she rubbed his ears. And he was so endearing, with his declarations of undying love. And he knew that she did not love him, and he was all right with that. He was all right with just hope. A blind hope, she thought as she pursed her lips.

But he was so _cute_ when he squealed!

Koga woke up next to her. With a soft kiss on the nose, he asked, "Are you ready?" Kagome nodded, knowing he meant to find the jewel shard/Bird of Paradise issue. "I can guarantee that your InuYasha will find you today," he remarked. In reply to her unspoken question, he said, "I mean, he's got to come for you. He's got to realize he has the perfect woman, and he'll realize he needs you back." Kagome blushed. Koga grinned and nuzzled her.

"Even if you can never love me, you'll always be my woman," he whispered huskily to her. Kagome shivered as Koga let her blatantly know he would be her stalker. But that thought didn't bother her.

Straightening up in a businesslike manner, Koga buckled his armor on and suggested that Kagome take a bath, to wash the scent of ...their escapades away.

After the battle and after the commotion, after the jealousy, Kagome sat alone with InuYasha.

"Kagome, you smell like sex," InuYasha growled.

Kagome blushed. "Impossible," she mumbled, knowing she had washed herself several times with the strongest soap she had.

"It's all over your clothes," he insisted. "And that damn wolf, he smelled like it too."

Kagome mentally cursed. She had forgotten that they had had sex on top of their clothes! And now InuYasha knew. Would he ever forgive her? Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "InuYasha—" she began, choking over a sob.

InuYasha grabbed her in a huge hug and stroked her hair comfortingly. ":He forced himself on you, didn't he? I swear, Ill kill him."

Kagome was appalled. She sniffled and protested, "No! It's not that it's—"

InuYasha put a finger to her lips and murmured softly, "I'll kill the bastard."

Kagome slumped down and sobbed even harder.


End file.
